


Jim in a Dress

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [23]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had a dream last night of Jim, in Chris’ bed, wearing nothing but his boots. Chris is like “WTH?” So, it inspired this. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim in a Dress

Chris knew someone else was in the apartment when he entered. He could have sworn it was Jim, but the really odd assortment of clothing made him think that a female cadet had somehow broken in. A man’s uniform jacket and a skirt lay on the floor of the living room. He found no underwear or shoes, and that made him a little nervous. He entered his bedroom and found Jim, sound asleep, wearing nothing but combat boots. Combat boots? Did they still make those? Pike thought.

Chris prodded Jim’s shoulder. Jim was sprawled crosswise across the bed, leaving no room for Chris to join him. And Chris was exceedingly curious about the clothing decorating the living space. “Jim? Wake up,” Chris told him.

Jim mumbled something like “Don’t wanna, leave me alone, surprise dorm inspections suck and Bones needs to find somewhere else for his ‘special friends’.” At least that’s what Chris thought he said.

“Jim, you’re welcome to stay, but I’d like to sleep in my bed tonight, too,” Chris said with a laugh.

Jim’s head jerked up as he looked up at his lover, “Sorry Chris, had a crazy night.”

“How crazy?” Chris asked, leisurely stroking Jim’s calf muscle.

“They pulled a surprise dorm inspection tonight,” Jim yawned.

“Not your dorm?” Chris asked with a laugh.

“Nope, not my dorm, Gaila and Nyota’s. I got back to my dorm to find the symbol of ‘I’m entertaining, leave me alone’ on the door handle, and went to find Gaila. They were more than happy to have me and I’d just settled down to sleep when Captain McCormick came knocking. I found myself thrust into the bathroom, in the dark, with some clothing, trying to get dressed and out the window. Yes, the window. I managed it, did you know Uhura and I wear the same skirt size, around the waist I mean? It would have been really embarrassing if I’d had hips,” Chris smothered a laugh picturing Jim running across the quad wearing Uhura’s little military skirt. “Anyway, I somehow got on Uhura’s skirt, my jacket and Gaila’s combat boots before bolting out the window.”

“You fit into Gaila’s combat boots?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, I’m not sure how. Damn, I did leave them on. Anyway, I sprinted back to my dorm only to find that damn symbol still on our door. I banged on the door telling Bones that an inspection was coming. He told me what I could do with that inspection. I gave up and left and came here. There might be some pics in the morning of me wearing this little number pelting through the quad,” Jim mumbled with his face turning beat red. “I got a few cat calls, wolf whistles, and a ‘Damn, Jim, nice legs!’ from a female cadet or six.”

“Jim, you were lucky you weren’t stopped. I’m pretty sure that skirt wasn’t quite long enough,” Chris said kissing his shoulder. Jim groaned. “Let’s get those boots off you. With a sigh, Jim flipped over onto his back and let Chris remove the boots, dropping them on the floor. “And if any of those girls did get a picture of you in that skirt,” Chris replied with a lascivious chuckle. “I want a copy of my own.” Jim gave a start and laughed as Chris removed his own clothing and joined him in bed. The night hadn’t turned out so bad after all.

 


End file.
